We Belong Together
by Marissa Davis
Summary: In the end there was only one question, Could she live without him? Edward and Bella One Shot Please read you won't be disappointed!


**Ok so for this story it's what I think would happen if Bella and Alice had been one second late to stop Edward from killing himself in New Moon. It's Bella reaction and thoughts…**

I was running towards him getting pushed around in the process. There were so many people and I was scared that I wouldn't make it in time. I saw him though and he looked so beautiful beyond words. I tried screaming his name, but it wasn't heard over all of the other voices. I tried running faster, but it wasn't enough.

I was almost there still shouting his name, but his eyes were closed and it looked like he was mouthing or whispering something maybe a silent prayer as he stepped out into the sunlight of the bright afternoon.

"Edward no!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

His skin was flawless and almost as bright as the sun as soon as it hit his skin. It was sparkling and shimmering brighter than anything I had ever seen. I was still running with tears on the brim of my eyes. People started to stare at Edward, his eyes remained closed as the whole Volturi family came and took him out.

"No stop it!" I yelled again, but they didn't listen it didn't take long before Edward, _my_ Edward was gone…dead.

I ran into the alley that he had just stepped out of and looked around hoping that what I just saw was some sort of joke. The tears spilled over as I screamed out in pain. This couldn't be happening I was _so_ close, he was right there.

"No no no Edward!" I screamed, "Please please come back!" I choked out. I fell to my knees. This could not be happening. I heard faint footsteps and I looked up and saw Alice looking very distraught. She looked as if she might cry if it were possible for her to do she just watched her brother die.

She came up and put her stone cold arms around me, but I shook them off I only wanted one pair of arms around me. I was shaking uncontrollably as I leaned against a brick wall before sliding down. The tears wouldn't stop coming down I was shaking my head in denial. He had to be alive I could not function without him. I needed him more than anything else in the world I loved him more than anything else in the world.

She came and sat by me and whispered dejectedly, "Bella we have to get back and tell everyone." I didn't hear her I was still shaking, but I allowed her to pull me up and lead me out of the crowd. I fell down a couple of times, but it didn't matter nothing mattered anymore he was gone, gone permanently and that's all that I could think about.

The car and plane ride were silent. Neither one of us needed to say anything I had just lost the love of my life times a million and she lost one of her best friends as well as a brother. I looked at her and even though she couldn't not look perfect even if she tried she looked a little off I guess. She looked paler if it was possible she looked like a part of her had just been taken away, which is what I knew I looked like because the biggest part had been taken away from me.

She dropped me off apologizing and saying that she should tell her family if they didn't already know. I didn't say anything back, but I knew she understood and wouldn't be mad. When I walked in Charlie was asleep I didn't bother to wake him up explaining where I had been for the past two days, not like he would believe me if I told him the truth.

I walked into my room and memories came back to lots of memories, our first kiss, waking up to his face in the hospital, him saving my life from James, the van, down in Port Angles. I shook my head tears pouring out of my eyes thinking that he was always there to save me, and the one time I couldn't save him.

I sat on my bed thinking of the times he would sneak back in after Charlie was asleep. I looked up at the window it was still open for _him. _Even after he left me in the forest trying to protect me from his kind I still hoped and wished he would come back in the night so I left the window open. He never came back.

_It will be like I never existed_

I shook my head again of that memory that I tried to block out for so long. I tried to distract myself by becoming friends with Jacob, but he couldn't heal the hole that ripped my chest open. My breath started to get shaky and quicken. I doubled over like I had so many other times and tried to hold my self together, but the hole was getting bigger and bigger and I knew it would never heal. I cried out in pain again thinking about Italy and how much I hated the Volturi.

I fell to the floor trying to breath. I wasn't very successful I knew this would be my life if I didn't do something. I knew what I had to do. I got up off of the floor slowly trying to get oxygen and stumbled into the bathroom. I grabbed a few things before practically running out of the door to my truck. I drove not paying any attention at all to the speed limits or other cars it was a miracle that I didn't crash. I parked the car and started to hike my way through the forest. I didn't even look up until I knew I had arrived when I heard the river.

I saw the meadow. The same meadow he had taken me to where he told me he was in love with me where he kissed the breath out of me for the first time. The same place I came to hear _his_ voice. I lay in the grass and took out the items I brought in a zip lock bag.

There was a pair of scissors and a razor. I knew what I was doing and I just had to pick which weapon I was going to use. I also knew that if I didn't hurry Alice would be here and try to stop me. I picked the razor. It was sharper. I put the cold metal to my wrist and began to push harder until I saw crimson as I dragged it down my arm. I knew he would never want me to do this, but he already thought I was dead. I thought to our conversation on my birthday before the party when he told me about the Volturi.

_"What was I going to live without you?"_

I had my answer now and he needed to know that I wouldn't either. I cut the other arm and put the razor back in the bag. I didn't feel the pain all I could think about was seeing him again, hearing his voice, and looking into those eyes that could see right through me. I laid back and closed my eyes. I thought about my life since he left me. I was so mad at him, but I was mad at myself because I couldn't forget him even though I wanted to. The truth was I could not live without him. What I have been doing since he left was not living. It wasn't even close.

I started to see a bright light that reminded me of his skin. I was feeling lighter and I saw my life up until now. I saw Charlie and Renee and I felt bad, but they didn't have to live without their other halves so I wasn't going to either. I could tell that I was fading and I was now almost anxious to see him. A small smile played on my lips as I finally slipped into the darkness of the light.

When I woke up there was nothing there. It was the brightest light I had ever seen. It was even brighter than the sun or Edwards skin. 'Edward!' I thought excitedly. I had to find him. I walked around until I found someone he pointed to a very tall door. I walked through it and saw lots of people. I was only looking for _one_ though. Then my breath caught because I saw _him._ I had to contain my self from not running right into him I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist from behind.

I must have startled him, because he jumped and spun around looking shocked to see me. "Bella is that you?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes of course." I said it was so good to see him my whole life had become complete in the moment I saw him knowing I would never have to leave him again. We were in this together now.

"But how when I died and came here I asked for you and they said that you weren't dead that Alice's vision was wrong and you were alive." He said still staring at me.

"I wasn't dead when you died. Alice and I went to Italy to stop you but I was a second to late…" I shuddered thinking about that, but the pain was gone because he was here now.

"You were there? Did you see anything and Alice was there?" He asked almost confused.

"Yes we didn't want you to die as soon as she saw you doing that we followed trying to stop y" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. They were cold exactly like I remember them the only way I could ever be kissed. He moved his lips with mine though like our last kiss on my birthday, but his lips parted and both of our mouths opened for the most mind-blowing kiss I was ever going to experience.

When we both couldn't breath or at least me we broke apart breathless.

"Wow I really missed that." I said still taken back by the intensity of the kiss.

"Me too I also missed that." He said pointing to my blushing cheeks. I giggled when I realized what he meant.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. I never wanted this feeling to end. He pulled away but kept my face in his hands.

"Bella why did you follow me, you were alive and fine." He said.

"I might have been alive, but I wasn't living and I was not fine at all." I said trying to explain my subtle pain.

"But you didn't have to just give up your life for me I mean you had your whole life ahead of you to grow up and move on." He said as his eyes bored into me.

"No I wasn't going to live like that I couldn't live without you I wouldn't it was impossible." I said looking at him memorizing his beautiful face again.

"The whole reason I did that was because I thought you were dead I was not going to live with out you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Well now you never have to because we are here forever together." I said smiling for the first time in a very long time at the thought.

"Yes I am never leaving you again, ever." He said as he pulled me into him. His scent was the same as well it was amazing.

I looked up at him and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile and I blushed again before standing up and kissing him full on the mouth. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away and putting his forehead on mine.

"I love you Bella more than anything and I am so sorry I left I just wanted to protect you, but I never stopped loving you." He looked so sincere.

"I love you too Edward and I forgive you. I never stopped loving you either and nothing would make me happier than spending eternity here with you." I said smiling. He smiled too and kissed me again the he took my hand.

"We are going to be ok now everything will be ok." He said looking at me.

"Yes everything is perfect." I said happily. He pulled me through a tall door and I gasped in surprise at what I saw. It was the meadow an identical meadow to the one on Earth.

"Oh my god this is amazing" I said still shocked.

"I made it for me, but now that you're here it can be for us." He said as he put his arms around my waist.

"Thank you I missed you." I said honestly.

"I missed you too more than you know." He said honestly also. "But now I will never have to miss you again so that's good."

"Yeah I am here now and there is nowhere else I would rather be." I said seriously.

"Me neither." He said and kissed me again this time it was _forever._

**Hey so I have never written for Twilight or any books before so please tell me what you think and review I would really appreciate it thanks!!!**


End file.
